


Don't Go

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, But this is mostly Phichit and Yuuri, M/M, Mild Angst, Phichit and Yuuri's relationship is plainly platonic, Phichit crying, Self-Indulgent, Ta-dah!, Victor and Yuuri are PDAing as usual, Yurio had some lines, Yuuri crying, a little fluff, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: “Then, I guess, this is goodbye again, Phichit-kun.”His eyes widened when Phichit’s smile faded, and suddenly his best friend was sobbing uncontrollably before him.It isn’t easy seeing him go away again. And it was definitely difficult to accept that Yuuri was moving even further away—Russia. Being best friends with someone you rarely see personally sometimes takes its toll: it hurts to see them go.[Phichit saying goodbye to Yuuri (and Victor and Yurio) in Spain's airport as they go back to Japan, and then move to Russia later on.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Don't go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469205) by [thatdamnpapaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamnpapaya/pseuds/thatdamnpapaya)



> *jumping from one genre to another of the YOI Fandom* PARKOUR!
> 
> Anyhow, I’m a bored potato waiting for personal matters to be fixed, and since I’m being given free rein today, here I am again, indulging myself in a new idea of a ficlet I got.
> 
> For those internally wondering why I won’t just put my ficlets into one fanfiction wherein they’d become drabbles…well, I write very long one-shots/ficlets, and I sometimes feel lazier to update them if they’d be put into one fanfiction filled with drabbles.
> 
> So ta-dah! 
> 
> Anyway, I have no idea how long this will be or how this will turn out but I’m going with the flow of my mind and fingers.
> 
> ENJOY! [To better enjoy this ficlet, you can listen to Zeru's cover of 'Ikanaide' or 'Don't Go.']

Phichit fidgeted with the keychain of his duffel bag, and he constantly looked over his shoulder whenever the elevator dinged.

He looked at his wristwatch, and bit his bottom lip as he finally made himself sink in the truth: the Grand Prix Final was over, their several days of free rein in Spain was done, and they’d all need to separate again soon. He, himself, would depart tomorrow to go back to his home country and home rink to train again with Celestino for the upcoming Four Continents.

The several days that they were gifted with for rest and leisure were probably the greatest days of Phcihit’s life. This was, so far, the best year of his entire twenty years. He got to meet new people. He got to befriend the ones he usually just watched through the television or live streaming through his phone. He got to travel to lots of countries. He got to represent his country, and make history to Thailand’s figure skating legacy.

And…he was given days of being with his best friend, Yuuri. He remembered when they were still in Detroit – training everyday right after their study hours. And then cheering on each other whenever either or both of them had tournaments or competitions.

Five years. They were rink mates and roommates in Detroit for five years. And those years were filled with memories he still had in store in his phone, and some which he didn’t manage to take photos of were captured forever in his memory.

Countless arguments. Hundreds of shenanigans. Thousands of downfalls and picking each other up. Millions of tears trailed down their cheeks. Numerous laughter. Several drunk times.

Endless trail of memories that would eternally make Phichit glad that he took a risk, and tried to live by himself in Detroit.

And time passed by quickly, indeed.

For the past several months, he fought and skated hard to reach the Grand Prix Final. He managed to snatch gold in the Cup of China. And he even achieved reaching the Grand Prix Final.

But he had to prepare again to stand in the podium for the Four Continents, and then do his best to qualify for the Worlds. He still had a lot to conquer, but—

The elevator dinged again. And his heart thumped loud when a very familiar voice shouted, “PHICHIT!”

\--he had to face the present first.

He took a deep breath, and turned. Yuuri, Victor and Yurio just got out of the elevator, hands occupied with their luggage. His heart clenched when the truth sunk even deeper.

Phichit raised an arm and waved enthusiastically. “Yuuri!” He yelled, and then ran towards the Japanese. He threw himself at his best friend, as usual, Yuuri quickly released the handles of his luggage and opened his arms to catch Phichit.

He wrapped the other with his arms tightly and nuzzled his cheek with Yuuri’s. “Yuuri~” He purred.

Yuuri chuckled and embraced him back, his cheeks reddening with the affection. “Phichit, how are you?” His best friend was easily flustered, and was still unused with people that were touchy-feely, however, Phichit knew that Yuuri was affection-deprived.

The Thai knew that his best friend deserved all the hugs, smooches, cuddles and snuggles that you could give him because despite being a timid skater, Yuuri was probably the kindest and most cinnamon roll Phichit had ever met.

“You’ve seen him last night, you know,” Yurio grumbled from behind Yuuri.

He raised his eyes, and smiled sheepishly at the two Russian staring at them. He didn’t let go of the Japanese, but waved anyway at the two. “Hi!” He greeted.

Victor chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. “You act as if you hadn’t stolen Yuuri from me yesterday~”

He stuck his tongue out at his best friend’s fiancé. “You’re with him 24/7, I knew I needed to do something so that I’d be able to spend a whole day with Yuuri. I had a feeling you’ll tag along if I invited Yuuri beforehand.”

Victor laughed, and ruffled his fiance’s hair. “Well, true,” He agreed.

Yurio huffed in amusement. “You should have seen his face when Yuuri was suddenly not in their hotel room yesterday. He was screaming Katsudon’s name for ten minutes in panic. If I didn’t tell him you snatched Katsudon right after Victor entered the bath, I had a feeling Victor would call FBI.”

He laughed and finally released his blushing best friend. “You’re too dramatic,” He teased.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh? And _you_ are not?”

He grinned widely. “I’m less dramatic than your fiancé, Yuuri. You of all people would know that.”

Victor raised their keycards. “I’ll go check us out of our rooms. Meet me outside.” He narrowed his eyes at Phichit, which he reciprocated with a big smile.  “Phichit, please don’t drag Yuuri away again. We have a flight to catch.” With that, he placed a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead and walked towards the front desk.

_Flight to catch._

“Yeah, it took me the whole day yesterday to pester Yakov, and make him let me take a few week vacation in Hasetsu. Don’t you make us re-book our flights; we gotta return to Japan,” Yurio grunted and dragged his luggage outside.

_…Return to Japan._

If this continued, he’d be a crying mess before they even arrive at the airport.

As Yurio walked out of the hotel doors, Yuuri tentatively took one of his hands. He blinked at his best friend and found the Japanese smiling warmly at him.

He smiled back and held hands with his best friend as they followed after Yurio.

Phichit looked down at their linked hands, and realized that it’d be a long time again before he’d get to absorb this person’s warmth, that it’d be quite some time again before he got to link hands with Yuuri again, that it’d be several more weeks before he’d even hear this person’s voice personally again.

And after the Four Continents, he’d also found out, Yuuri would move in with Victor, Makkachin and Yurio in Russia.

A country further away.

A country wherein Yuuri would be with his beloved.

A country that was that even harder to reach than Japan.

Everything was making his heart clench painfully.

 

They arrived at the airport two hours before their flight with just enough time to check in, wait for their flight number to be called, and for them to board.

Yuuri looked up at the Departure Sign, and sighed as realization sunk in: it’d be some time before he comes back to Spain. And it was just like yesterday when they went out of the Arrival to get ready for the GPF; now he was gonna go through Departure to prepare for new adventures he’d need to take.

Victor raised his sunglasses on his head, and looked around. “Ah, where are the trolleys?”

He faced Phichit. The twenty minute ride towards the airport was occupied with Yuuri stuck between Victor and Phichit. Victor actually gave them that time to talk, chat and take selfies together – he sent a grateful smile at his fiancé as he realized that Victor was giving him time to spend his last minutes in Spain with his best friend, whom he wouldn’t see again for few months.

They recalled adventures, and talked about anything and everything. He even offered to take photos in his own phone for remembrance.

Phichit hadn’t released his hand since they went out of the hotel, and he was actually glad for the kind of anchor between them.

He took a deep breath, and tried his hardest to smile. Phichit was smiling brightly at him, his hands behind his back. “Then, I guess, this is goodbye again, Phichit,” He murmured.

His eyes widened when Phichit’s smile faded, and suddenly his best friend was sobbing uncontrollably.

Yuuri panicked and shrieked a, “P-P-P-Phichit?!”

The Thai sniffed, and reached to wipe his own tears…although he was failing because tears were dropping one after another. “I-I-I’m sorry,” His best friend sobbed.

He took out his handkerchief, and took a step forward to try wiping Phichit’s tears. He patted his best friend’s cheeks, and looked down to find the Thai trying his hardest not to sob even more. “Phichit,” He murmured.

The Thai looked up, tears were still streaming down his cheeks. His lips trembled and he whispered a, “You’re going away again.” His voice cracked with too much emotion that finally, the dam broke, and even Yuuri started crying.

“Yes, I am,” He mumbled.

Phichit sulked, still weeping. “And you’re even moving to Russia.”

He nodded, sniffing his snot. He removed his glasses and pressed the heel of his palms to stop the tears, but they were stubborn.

His best friend bit his bottom lip and reached to grab onto the hem of Yuuri’s shirt. He wouldn’t meet Yuuri’s eyes. “I’m still not used with the fact that I’m not rooming with you anymore. I am also still not used that no one greets me ‘Good morning’ shyly every morning. I am craving your helping hands whenever I fall down on the rink. It hurts me whenever I look at Instagram and see Victor’s posts of you, but know it’d be very rare for me to be in the same photo.” More fat tears dropped onto the ground as his sobs turned to wails.

“Phichit—“

“I miss you already!” The Thai wailed and launched himself into Yuuri’s arms.

His eyes widened, and he let himself sob in his best friend’s arms, too. He didn’t wanna succumb into sadness especially knowing that he’d need to part with his best friend again. They were only at each other’s company for several days, but it was probably one of the greatest parts of his GPF journey.

He wasn’t very great at words, but Phichit meant a lot to him more than anyone knew.

He let Phichit bury his face in Yuuri’s chest. He hiccupped, “It’s not easy seeing you go away, you know. I already watched you walk away once—when you went back to Japan after last year’s Grand Prix Final. And this time doesn’t hurt any lesser than before.”

He looked over his shoulder. Victor smiled, and nodded. Yurio tilted his head, an indication that he, also, could wait. He smiled gratefully at them, and ruffled his best friend’s hair.

Even if they were roommates and rink mates for five years, he would never ever forget that he was four years older than Phichit, and that the Thai was just twenty years old. He moved in in Detroit at the age of fifteen while Yuuri was already eighteen. He believed that he had influenced Phichit as much as Phichit influenced him.

And they had formed an unbreakable connection.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he buried his own face at Phichit’s dark locks. “I’m going to miss you too, Phichit. I’m sorry for always leaving you behind.”

Phichit’s hands on the back of his shirt tightened their hold. His words were muffled, but Yuuri knew that his best friend was still sobbing. “It was hard enough for me to contact and visit you when you moved back to Japan; now you’re moving to Russia—I feel like whenever I’m a step closer to you, you somehow managed to take a step further away.”

“I didn’t intend to—“

“—And you don’t intend to! All the time, which somehow stops me from being angry at you, at all.” He paused. “It’s just that…” He paused again. “You’re my bestest friend in whole world, but it’s not easy knowing you’re moving further away. And it’s also difficult to fathom the fact that I rarely see my best friend personally. It’s like a part of me is always not within me because it’s with you.”

“And haven’t you ever though it’s the same with me?” He murmured.

Phichit faltered, and slowly looked up at him. It hurt him to see the Thai so heart-broken, miserable and sad.

As their eyes met, he broke into a sad smile.  “You mean to me as much as I mean to you, Phichit. A part of me is with you even if we’re miles away.”

The Thai’s lip trembled again. He smacked Yuuri’s back and whispered, “Can’t you _not_ go?” It was like seeing a child asking his mother not to leave him at school, and it was tearing his heart apart.

“Phichit, I _have_ to,” He mumbled.

Phichit frowned. “C-C-Can’t we go back to Detroit together, instead?”

He sniffed, and brushed a thumb on the Thai’s cheek, catching a teardrop. “Don’t make decisions when you’re sad—didn’t you tell me that?”

His best friend sniffed, and nodded weakly. He smiled and murmured, “I’m so proud of you, Yuuri.”

Oh god.

This was breaking his heart.

“So am I of you, Phichit,” He answered sincerely.

“Yuuri, we have to check in,” Victor whispered lowly, as if hesitant to break their bubble.

Phichit released him, wiped his tears away aggressively, and put out a wide smile. “If I cling to you, I have a feeling I won’t let go.”

He chuckled and clenched his hands into fists on his sides. “See you soon, Phichit.”

His best friend nodded. “See yah, Yuuri! I’ll miss you.”

Yuuri took a step forward, and squeezed both of Phichit’s hands with his own. “Good luck to both of us, Phichit. You’re my best friend, forever, even if we’re thousands of miles away. Never forget that.”

Phichit’s eyes glazed with tears he pushed down, and nodded frantically. “Me too, Yuuri. You’ll be my best friend ‘til eternity.”

He hesitantly let go and waved. “Bye,”

Victor took one of his hands and waved at Phichit. “Bye, Phichit! We’ll see one another soon again! We’ll always video chat with you!”

Yurio nodded at Phichit and waved. “See you around.”

The Thai sniffed again and waved enthusiastically as they walked towards the entrance of ‘Departure’. “Victor, take care of Yuuri! If you let him be hurt, I’ll personally kick your ass! Yurio, good luck! And safe flight to you three!

“You too!” He shouted back.

He looked over his shoulder one last time before following after the two Russians towards the security check. The glass panels obscured his view, so he didn’t look back again because he wouldn’t be able to see Phichit anyway.

God, he missed him already.

“We’ll visit Bangkok when we have time, I promise,” Victor whispered when he saw Yuuri’s heart-broken face. Yuuri melted in his fiance’s arms as Victor peppered his face with kisses while Yurio checked their luggage and tickets in.

 

Phichit waved until the three were out of sight. He stopped when they were fully inside. His arm fell on his side, the other hand was clutching his duffel bag’s handle tightly.

He blinked and finally let his smile drop and disappear. He walked towards the most deserted place nearby, and let the tears trail down his cheeks again.

He sniffled, and clenched his teeth.

He looked over his shoulder where he could see some people entering the ‘Departure’. He sobbed louder. He wanted to say it, but he knew it was a selfish thing to ask. Now that they were out of sight, he breathed the words that squeezed his heart: “Don’t go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I was planning to let it end fluffier than this, but I make everything I touch angst-y. 
> 
> And a little OOC, but I kinda liked it this way.
> 
> Anyway, whatevs, hahahaha
> 
> Was this as sad as I planned? 
> 
> Was it as heartbreaking as I wanted?
> 
> I hope so.
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE SUPER DUPER APPRECIATED! 
> 
> Yell, scream and rage at me on Tumblr @ lovefadesminehas021 and on Twitter @ LFMH021
> 
> [Some of the other skaters had already gone home. The others were still asleep because it was still kind of early. Celestino was out with the other coaches or is suffering with hangover. (In case you're wondering, hahahaha)]
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
